


When the Last Dovahkiin Dies

by geekygirl007



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Romance Mod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekygirl007/pseuds/geekygirl007
Summary: It's been five years since the legendary Dovahkiin died. Most have accepted she's gone but her daughter Sissel won't give up on finding her mother, dead or alive. Though her siblings have long ago given up Sissel heads to Riverwood to seek some help, a tracker named Bishop.





	1. Sissel

**Author's Note:**

> Though this work includes characters and dialogue from the Skyrim Romance mod it's not the main focus of the story I just thought including Bishop made sense for the story (and made it more amusing/funny).

No one had worked the Riverwood mill in six years, not since Hod and Gerdur had died. People swore it was haunted, and the waterwheel that powered it hadn’t spun since. After six long years without care it withered away. Rust coated the metal hinges and nails , spiders spun webs at its peak, plants clung to its sides. But as one lonely rider trotted into town the wheel creaked back to life ending its long pause.

Heads turned towards the woman seated regally atop the black horse whose very presence seemed to bring their mill back to life. Dorthe the new blacksmith looked up from pounding iron into a sword. Dismounting the blond nord rider took her horse by the reins and tied him to a post at the Riverwood trader.

Hand digging in her pocket she pulled out a folded piece of parchment and climbed the steps of the Sleeping Giant Inn. Hesitantly she approached the tracker she had heard so much about. Could he actually help her find who she was searching for? Would he laugh and call her crazy for even bothering? It was a chance she had to take. If this man couldn’t help her the search that had consumed the last five years of her life would be all for naught.

“Who’s this? Villagers look at you as if you’re nobility. If you're looking for someone to kiss your boots you won’t find them here.” He scoffed attempting to dismiss her. Unfortunately for him, she would not be repelled so easily.

“Bishop is it? You’re the tracker I’ve heard so much about? I expected more.” Asked the rider crossing her arms.

“That depends who’s asking.” He replied defensively.

“My name is Sissel and I need the best tracker I can find, looks like I’ll have to settle for you though.”

“What’s a wench like you need a tracker for anyway? Some guy got bored with your girlish whinings and pretty face?” Disappointed and a bit angry with this “tracker” Sissel put the parchment back in it’s pouch. Fighting the urge to punch this prick in the teeth as her mother taught her Sissel kept talking.

“I need to find someone and thought you're supposed talents may be able to help me.”

“Hold your horses lady, I never said I was for hire. Unless you do me a favour and I’ll decide if your company suits me.” 

Alarms were going off in Sissel’s head as soon as he said “favour”. She cared deeply for the woman she was trying to find, but not that much. Clearly seeing the disgust on her face the tracker quickly corrected himself.

“Don’t flatter yourself, not that kind of favour. You’re not even my type, but I could use some help in...retrieving something of mine.” He paused waiting for Sissel’s answer.  
“What kind of something?” She questioned suspiciously.

“My wolf Karnwyr, he disappeared about a week back. Some trappers got him, but they’ve grown into a small army of bandits. So I’ll need help to free him.” Bishop explained.

“Seems we both need to find someone then, I’ll help you.” After all the woman she searched for had been gone five years, she could wait a little longer.

“Alright, we set out now! But if you treat me like one of your lackeys you’ll regret it. And gods help you if you try to order me around.” He warned.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Sissel said untying her horse. “Have you got a horse? Or must we ride together?”

“Thankfully for you milady, I do.” Answered Bishop. Rolling her eyes Sissel thought of the journey to come. With this man along it would feel three times longer than it had to be.


	2. Bandits and Pit-Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sissel and Bishop reach the bandit cave and encounter a guard at it's entrance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of posting, I had a bunch of tests to study for and couldn't find the time. But hey I've got two weeks off now, so expect more in the days to come! I'm hoping to post another chapter of something maybe today (probably tomorrow) so look out for that.

Dusk began to fall on the road to the Rift when Sissel finally thought to say something, if only to break the unsettling silence.

"Sorry about Karnwyr, must be hard being away from someone you care about." Sissel said eyes on the road ahead.

"How can you claim to know about the bond between a ranger and his wolf?" Bishop demanded, sounding rather offended.

"My sister had a dog, Torom he was called. We'd run through the woods pretending to be great adventurers like our mother." Sissel answered thinking back on the long hours they'd spent in the woods and marshes near Morthal.

"That's not the same," Bishop grumbled shaking his head.

"She died, vampire attack. Even Torom seemed depressed." 

"Quiet," Bishop ordered bringing his horse to a stop.

"Don't tell me what to do, I thought we very specifically agreed not to do that!" Sissel pointed an accusing finger at him. Without another word Bishop leapt from his saddle, diving towards Sissel, both landing in the dead grass below. Silently with her unpinned arm Sissel reached for the backup dagger in her boot.

"We're here, stay down. We won't walk out of here alive without the element of surprise." Bishop explained as he clumsily got off her. Angrily Sissel threw down her knife down as she stood up. Grabbing Bishop by the collar she prepared a fire spell in her right hand.

"Ever do that again and I'll melt the flesh off your face." Sissel threatened with a smile on her face. By the look on the ranger's face Sissel knew she'd gotten her point across. Closing her hand into a fist she choked out the flame and looked at their surroundings. They were on a small ledge of stone overlooking the entrance of the cave, two rusty cages holding wolves guarded it. Summoning a magical bow Sissel pulled back the drawstring and aimed for one of the pit-wolves.

"Neither of those are Karnwyr right?" She whispered, suddenly remembering. 

"Don't insult him, they're hardly even wolves. Bandits make them fight each other for entertainment, it's sickening." Said Bishop with a disgusted and angry look on his face. With Bishop's approval Sissel loosed her arrow and instantly pulled the weightless, magical string back again to fire another shot. While her sister Runa preferred to carefully aim every shot to use as few arrows as possible, Sissel would fire as many arrows as she could, to turn her enemy into a pincushion. "That's a great way to run out of arrows Sissel." Her sister once told her as they practiced shooting arrows into a target by Windstad manor. But that didn't matter when she used the bound bow, for each arrow was conjured from some realm of Oblivion.

Both of the wolves dead and no bandits in sight Sissel jumped down, rolling over her shoulder to break the fall. In his head all Bishop could think was "show-off" as he began climbing down the rocks after her. No longer needed the bound bow disappeared from Sissel's hand, vanishing back to whatever realm she'd summoned it from. As Bishop lost his grip and fell the last few feet Sissel felt cold metal on her neck. Her hands flew to stop the attacker with the knife and get it off her neck, but he was stronger than Sissel was.

"Go on, call out for your love," He demanded.

"Bishop..." She called rather calmly. Quickly the tracker got up covered in dust, ignoring it until he could help Sissel somehow. Quickly Bishop tried to reach an arrow from his quiver, but the bandit's eye was faster. Warning Bishop not to try anything the man moved the knife and made a cut on Sissel's cheek.

"Let her go, and my wolf while your at it." Sissel rolled her eyes at Bishop's request, bloody fool was going to get them both killed.

"I don't know," Said the bandit pulling Sissel's head back by her hair, exposing more of her neck. Noticing Bishop take a sudden step forward the bandit pointed the knife towards him. "Move and she dies." 

Still holding onto the bandit's arm, nails digging into his skin, Sissel charged a fire spell in both hands. The smell of his burning flesh was almost like a roast pig, and he screamed in agony as he pushed away from Sissel.  
His dagger dropped settling into the dust before Sissel snatched it back up. Horrible red, blotchy burns covered the length of the bandit's arm. Clutching it to his chest he fell to his knees gasping with pain.

"What did you do to me witch!?" He shouted angrily. Smiling at him, Sissel crouched down and inspected his knife. 

"Not love, more like an annoying acquaintance." She corrected the man before stabbing him with his own knife.


	3. Axe and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop and Sissel find Karnwyr in a skooma den.

Blood dripped from the cut on Sissel's face as Bishop approached her.

"Alright Princess?" He asked.

"Let's go find your wolf so he can rip those bandits throats out." Answered Sissel. Wiping drops of blood from her cheek she headed towards the cave entrance. A narrow path lead Sissel down to a rusted cage similar to the ones outside. Unlike the pit-wolves though this one didn't snarl or spit, he instead seemed depressed.

"You must be Karnwyr." Sissel sighed with relief. Offering a hand for Karnwyr to sniff Sissel carefully opened the cage making sure it didn't creak loud enough to alert any bandits. Confused Karnwyr tilted his head to the side and backed away from her farther into the cage. "Right, sorry," Sissel realized stepping aside and out of his way. Suspiciously Karnwyr kept both eyes on her as he slinked out of the metal box. Farther up the path the wolf noticed Bishop and rushed towards his master, forgetting all about the strange woman who freed him.

"Karnwyr! There you are you mutt! What were you thinking getting trapped by those bandits and making me track you to this god-forsaken place?" Bishop exclaimed cheerily as Sissel turned a corner onto a wooden balcony. Down below appeared to be some kind of skooma den, equipped with a barkeep and fighting ring. Four people were down there, two of them looked like warriors, the other two were the bartender and a man who appeared to be high on skooma.

"Bishop, get over here damn it." Sissel whispered signalling to him. 

"Four huh, do you have a plan?" Bishop asked coming up behind her, even Karnwyr looked to her as if for instruction.

Summoning a spectral sword to her hand Sissel answered him. "Attack," was all she said before leaping from the balcony. Before Sissel met her first foe Karnwyr had bolted down the shoddily constructed ramp and tackled the bartender, pent up rage being taken out on the man's face. Sissel had to admit, the wolf was rather impressive, but there were still three men to deal with. Two of them she knew she could handle, the third might prove to be a challenge. Clad from head to toe in expensive steel plate armor, he wielded a large battleaxe. Sissel studied him for a possible weak point as he stood up clumsily from his spot next to the ring, but couldn't find any advantage other than her speed. 

The first man charged her impatient and drunk, he wore only torn rags but had a brutal looking mace in his hand. Practically laughing Sissel took a step to her right, as predicted the drunkard rushed past her and she sliced open his back.

"Care to join him?" Offered Sissel hurling a ball of fire at the remaining two bandits. Reacting fast the steel-plated bandit shoved his comrade aside, narrowly avoiding the mass of flames. Before either bandit could get back to their feet Bishop stuck two arrows into the smaller one.

"Alright girl, why don't you start running so I can stab you in the back spat the armored bandit. Bishop fired once more but his arrows seemed more like harmless sticks as they bounced off the man's armor. 

"Bring it on," Sissel challenged him with a sly smile on her face, but the bandit didn't move. For a few moments he stood there with his axe, seemingly waiting for something. It didn't take long for Sissel to understand, within moments her sword faded away and her hand was empty.

"Crap, shoot him Bishop! Shoot him!" Sissel cried rushing for the ramp. Bishop fired again and the bandit raised his axe to meet the arrowheads. "Bishop!" Sissel shouted again when the man grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground. Axe above his head the bandit prepared to finish her off. Men, Sissel thought, can't count on them to save you, luckily Bishop wasn't her only ally in the cave. "Karnwyr! Sissel called. Quickly turned onto her side delivering a hard kick to the bandit's tender area. Dropping his axe with a clang he stumbled backward into the wolf's waiting teeth.

Breathing a sigh of relief Sissel picked up the bandit's axe and inspected it. After this little adventure she decided she ought to have a backup weapon in-case her bound weapons suddenly vanished mid-battle. Though something about this axe seemed awfully familiar to her. Holding it closer she discovered it had a dull red glow, an enchantment that ran through it. She'd seen this axe before...

"I'd say that went pretty well Princess, how about you?" Bishop's voice torn her from her thoughts and he strolled over to the bar pulling out a bottle of Black-Briar mead. Rolling her eyes Sissel stood axe still in hand and made for the bar.

"You're kidding right? I could've died. I thought you were supposed to have my back tracker." 

"Oh you were fine, Karnwyr had your back. And besides you're not dead right? I'd call that a success." He smiled before chugging the mead. 

Hungrily Karnwyr sniffed around for something to eat that wasn't a filthy bandit, Sissel watched the wolf search, a smile growing on her face. At first she'd thought all wolves were nothing but feral beasts, but this one had saved her life and frankly done a better job than Bishop.

"You're right, maybe I should just hire Kanwyr. He's probably a far better tracker than you anyway." Sissel joked, only mostly serious before looking back at the axe in her hands. For a moment Bishop pretended to laugh then put down his bottle and leaned on the counter.

"Nice axe, good job keeping at out of your skull." Sissel was so focused on the axe that she could hardly hear him. Where had she seen this before? It had been a display somewhere...

"It's the axe of Whiterun, it used to belong to someone I know. We should take it back to where it belongs." Announced Sissel heading up the ramp and back into the light of day. Bishop followed with Karnwyr close at his heels.

"Hold up Sissel," He said catching up to her and taking hold of her arm. "Don't we have someone to find?"

"We do," Sissel began, shaking off his hand. "First let's go question her housecarl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thanks for reading! I've got a few days off so hopefully I'll post a lot more this week. :)


	4. Runa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sissel travels with her newfound allies to Whiterun, her sister gets into some trouble with the thieves guild.

"Oh! Pardon me Sir, didn't see you there." Runa apologized purposefully crashing into the guard infront of her. Swiftly her hand went to his pocket, if Brynjolf's information was any good there should be an incriminating note buried there.

"Why in such a hurry?" Asked the guard as Runa captured her parchment prize and tore away from him. Smiling, she charged down the street to the graveyard before he could notice he'd been robbed. Without reading the stolen note Runa crept into the stone mausoleum and pushed the button to open the secret entrance to the cistern. Stone slid over stone and she thought about what would happen if she handed hat letter over to her fellow thieves. Clearly Maven wanted to use it to blackmail the poor guard into doing her dirty work, but Runa didn't care. Deliver the note, get paid, it was that simple fro Runa. Being a thief was great, especially for the pocket, and especially if you loved the work as much as Runa did.

Completely silent Runa slipped into the cistern, slid up infront of Brynjolf, grabbed his hand and stuffed the note in it. 

"Jobs done, now give me a hard one." She demanded, crossing her arms. The older man sighed, unfolding the parchment and handing her a bag of coins, which she weighed in her hands.

"Good gods lass, the way you're going at it you're begging to get caught." He sighed again, heading for the Guildmaster's desk, Runa skipping along behind. Guildmaster was a role Brynjolf had reluctantly taken up after the death of Kat. Trophies Kat had collected for the guild were displayed on dusty shelves behind him.

"Come on Brynjolf, I'm the only person here who's never botched a job. I'm the best dammed thief you got." Runa whined, though her gaze was not on Brynjolf- who was occupied scanning a logbook- she was staring at his Nightingale armour, unused on it's stand. She'd never seen him wear it since the day her mother died. 

"Your mother told me to keep you safe Runa, threatened actually. Frankly, I'm afraid her ghost will rise and kick my arse if anything happened to yours." Explained Brynjolf, picking up a quill and marking another job completed.

"Actually she told you to turn me into a thief, which I admit you've done a decent job of. But Kat was very specific Brynjolf, 'no heists until she's sixteen'. Well guess what? I'm twenty." Runa argued. Irritated, she snatched the quill from his hand, forcing him to look up at her. When he did annoyance was plain to see in his eyes as he held out his hand. A silent command to hand the quill back.

"Delvin probably has a job for you, now hand it over and run along lass." Brynjolf demanded.

"What about Vex?" She asked, quieter this time.

"Vex runs break-ins, you're not allowed to do break-ins. Not for the foreseeable future." He answered, reaching a hand towards her. Defeated, Runa held the pen out, feigning that she'd actually give it to him, and tore away at the last second. With a flick she had snapped it's brittle shaft in two, letting both pieces fall onto Brynjolf's crowded desk.

"Very mature lass" Brynjolf observed, pinching the bridge of his nose. What was he going to do with her? "That's coming out of your pay Fair-Shield." Was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Already sauntering away Runa tossed the bag of coins right back at him. "Keep the change," She called. Money wasn't exactly hard to come by when you were a pickpocket.

Off in a dark corner Runa noticed Karliah, skulking around in her Nightingale armour like always. Runa never heard of Karliah screwing up a job, even Kat had only ever praised the thief's abilities. Maybe she was exaggerating when she said was the best thief inside the cistern...

Putting the dark elf out of her mind Runa headed towards an empty bed. The previous two sleepless days and nights catching up with her. Clumsily she collapsed onto the furs, forgetting to remove her armour before drifting off.

*****

Someone's hand was on her mouth. Instinctively, Runa dove for the dagger in her boot. It didn't matter who this person was, they were about to loose a finger. Unless of course it was Brynjolf, then he'd loose several. Runa stuck, lashing out, angling the dagger up where she hoped a throat would be. Her assailant was faster, trapping Runa's wrist and squeezing with nails until the knife clattered to the floor.

"Get up, keep quiet." Karliah instructed, pulling Runa up with one hand, while Runa retrieved her dagger. In Karliah's other hand she held a coarse rope, Etienne Rarnis' hands were bound on the other end. The thief couldn't protest to his current predicament through the gag in his mouth. Before Runa could ask Karliah added, "You're going to need him." With a wave Karliah led Runa and Etienne across the sleeping cistern to the guildmaster's desk. Only letting go of Runa when all three stood infront of the Nightingale display.

"Karliah what in Oblivion is going on? Don't even get me started on Etienne, the only reasons I can think of for that involve kinky shit at best, and ransom at worst." Runa joked. Karliah hardly bothered to speak to her before today. She didn't think Karliah had said more than ten words to her. Etienne tried to mumble something, fruitlessly.

"He's been to the embassy, Kat rescued him. He's your...guide of sorts." She explained. Without even seeing the ropes, one could tell he was an unwilling guide. "You better change quickly Runa, I'm not sure I gave Brynjolf a big enough dose." Karliah nodded at the armour.

"Wait, wait, wait. You drugged Brynjolf? I mean he could probably forgive kidnapping Etienne," Etienne rolled his eyes at Runa's comment, she smiled at him slyly. "Not that I disapprove, but why?" Runa laughed, crossing her arms. Etienne found the entire conversation less than amusing.

"Because I have a job for you."

*****

He never had any intention of letting her go on a heist, or any mission he deemed "dangerous" for that matter. Runa had been angry at first when Karliah explained it to her, but the more she thought about it in this freezing cold, she realized he didn't deserve all the blame. Brynjolf missed Kat, all he could do was protect her daughter from the worst Skyrim had to offer, and hopefully save her from being locked in a cell.

"Sorry Brynjolf," She muttered, words lost in the biting wind that tore at her grey cloak and released strands of red hair. Shivering, she pulled her hood back up, and tried in vain to prevent the curly hair whipping about in the wind. Every step she took froze her feet a little more and caused snowflakes to cling to her stolen cloak. Brynjolf's armour fit her decently, but as expected was a tad too large. At least it kept most of the cold's sting from her flesh though.

Rubbing gloved hands together, Runa silently cursed the snow. Wishing she could summon a flame to her hands like her sister, she approached the Thalmor embassy. If Karliah was correct, all the Dragonborn's confiscated possessions were kept here. Every weapon, journal and piece of armour they could get their hands on, including her sword, Nameless.

"Bring back her journal, and Brynjolf will treat you like a real thief. The rest doesn't matter, whatever you and Etienne can carry." Karliah was wrong though, the sword was the most valuable item in there, forged of pure stalhrim, and she wasn't coming back without both.

"Fucking snow, fucking Brynjolf, fucking Thalmor." Runa cursed, trudging along as the embassy came into view, and the rope in her hand pulled taunt.

"Let me reiterate that this is a terrible idea." Etienne warned, refusing to move forward, and gesturing with his tied hands towards the embassy.

"It's a brilliant plan, Etienne. Now quit whining and show me how Kat broke you out of this damn place." Sighed Runa, giving a tug on the rope. Shaking his head, Etienne stumbled forward, caught in Runa's waiting hand. 

"You have to know the guild will be on high alert by now, searching for you. Brynjolf will know where you are the second you step foot in a city. Stealing armour? Drugging members? Kidnapping me? Brynjolf is going to be pissed." He smiled slyly, stepping a bit too close for comfort. "In fact, I'm rather impressed." Keeping her distracted with a charming smile, Etienne let his hands wander down, straight to the dagger sheathed at Runa's hip. Laughing, Runa struck. Reaching the dagger just before he did, and tossing it aside into a snow-drift.

"It's not my fault you're so easy to kidnap. Nice try by the way." She joked, pulling him along like a dog.

"You drugged me," Etienne pointed out, walking willingly at her side now, heading up the snowy route directly to the embassy.

"Actually, that was Karliah," Runa explained, feeling a sharp yank on the rope as Etienne pulled her closer. "Insistent aren't you?" She asked, staggering into his arms.

"Allow me to teach you the first law of thieving," Etienne began.

"We're thieves, isn't breaking the law the whole point?" Questioned Runa.

"Fine, common sense then. Never take the front entrance."

*****

"Damn troll, damn Thalmor, damn Etienne!" Muttered Runa. Smeared with troll's blood and the scent of death she dragged herself through a tight tunnel.

After showing her the secret body-dump tunnel the bastard smashed Runa over the head with a rock and ran for it. Could have at least warned her about the troll, or the bodies, or the locked trapdoor? Growling under her breath Runa beat on the door above her head, it refused to budge.

"No way in Oblivion is some crappy lock gonna stop me..." Declared Runa, flipping onto her back. The wooden boards gave easier than she expected, splintering with only a few kicks. With a crack, she'd created a big enough hole to squeeze through into the compound. Smearing bloody hand prints over the floor Runa dragged herself up and out, standing in a dimly lit dungeon.

"So far so good." She whispered to herself, minding to avert her gaze from the various torture instruments strewn about. Had they used these on Etienne years earlier? With any luck, she wouldn't be staying long enough to find out what they did.

"Help me..." Moaned a woman's voice, familiar. The floorboards groaned underfoot and Runa halted to a stop, shiver flowing down her spine. If her sister were here, Sissel would hope the voice belonged to Kat. Sissel would hope the Thalmor lied about finding no body. Runa begged for the opposite. If they had taken Kat six years ago, Runa prayed her mother had died instead of suffering torture for years on end.

"Who the fuck is this?" Runa demanded, drawing a knife from her boot and entering the nearest cell. The Thalmor hadn't even bothered to lock it, which meant either the prisoner was tied up, or had endured too much and lost all will to escape. Judging from all the blood running down the woman's torn arms, which were held up by iron manacles, Runa could safely say both. Save for the glistening blood and chains, Runa could scarcely make out the woman's form. Dark cloak, darker hair, glowing orange eyes?

"Damn fucking vampire," Runa hissed. Chains clinking, the woman glared up, annoyance and amusement flashed in her unnatural eyes. The moment they met, each set of eyes recognized the other.

"You sure do swear a lot don't you Fair-Shield?" Laughed the vampire, making Runa smile.

"What can I say Serana, I get it from my mother." Runa joked, prying apart Serana's manacles with her dagger. The irons snapped open, revealing her pale bruised wrists. "How in Oblivion did you wind up here Serana?"

"Thalmor wanted Kat's journal, I didn't want to give it to them. Long story short it's hidden and thanks to you those bastards aren't going to get it." Answered Serana, rubbing her sore wrists. Charging up a healing spell for her cuts, she crossed the room to the remnants of a trapdoor. "You coming?"

Runa contemplated that information for a moment. Kat's journal wasn't here. If she didn't bring back that damn book this was all for nothing! Hopefully Serana would take her to it, but Runa doubted she'd stand by and watch her hand it over to the guild...

"Can you give me a few minutes? I'm not leaving here without Nameless." Announced Runa, sneaking up a nearby staircase and through an unlocked door. Still standing by the broken planks, Serana sighed, mentally promising the kid five minutes.

Emerging from a door Runa snuck into an office ripe with Kat's treasures. Journals she'd collected and once flooded her library now spilled over crowded shelves. Runa ran her hand along their spines wishing her sister was here. Sissel had read each of these books three times, could quote most of them. The thief laughed at the memory of her sister locking herself in the library and turned to examine the displays of weapons. (Of course, Sissel had lost the key among all the tomes and Runa had to pick the lock before Kat found out.)

Weapons hung all over the walls, some glowing, some humming faintly, all of them beautiful and menacing. Enchanted swords, dragonbone bows, a gnarly mace, and an icy sword. Runa mistook it for Nameless, and frowned when she drew closer only to find Chillrend. It was like finding a cheap knock-off, only in this case, it was a very expensive looking knock-off.

"Hello pretty sword," She whispered, sheathing the cool blade at her hip before continuing her search. There had to be a hundred swords, bows, axes and maces decorating the walls, but none were what she was hoping for. During her search Runa snatched up, a dragonbone bow, a quiver filled with matching arrows, and Kat's favourite knife, Mehrunes' Razor. Nowhere did she spot Nameless.

"If I was a Thalmor piece of shit where would I hide Nameless?" Runa sighed crossing her arms. She'd checked every display thrice. Recognized all the books, weapons, trinkets, and armours. Everything Kat owned was here, except for the one sword Runa was after.

"And if I was thieving scum how would I get in here?" Asked a voice as Runa felt a cold weight on her right shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye Runa saw the light blue tip of a sword.

"Of course, it's always in the last fucking place you look."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I plan to post alternating chapters of this story and its prequel at least once a week. It's not necessary to read the prequel to understand this story but hey, it means more reading for you!


End file.
